mightymedfandomcom-20200215-history
Skoliver
Skoliver is the friendship and romantic pairing between Skylar Storm and Oliver. In Saving the People Who Save People it is revealed that Skylar is Oliver's favorite superhero and he has a crush on her. Other Names *'Skyver' (Sky/lar and Oli/'ver') *'Skol' (Sk/ylar and Ol/iver) *'Olilar' (Oli/ver and Sky/'lar') *'Okylar' (O'/liver) and (S/'kylar) Moments 'Season 1' Saving the People Who Save People *Oliver tells Kaz that Skylar is his favorite comic book superhero. *Oliver wants Skylar to see how big his heart is. *Oliver was happy that he met Skylar. *Oliver was embarrassed that Kaz said that he was making out with Skylar's cardboard cutout. *Oliver says that he's a big fan of Skylar's work and that she has amazing powers. *Oliver imagines Skylar in her underwear and says that he will definitely be buying the comic book when it comes out. *Oliver smiles when Skylar said that Kaz would have exploded into a million pieces. *Skylar was looking for Oliver (and Kaz). *Oliver calls Skylar his boo. *Oliver was worried that Skylar wouldn't be able to hold Megahertz for long. *Oliver asks Skylar if she's okay. *Oliver says that Skylar was awesome back there and Skylar said the same about Oliver. *Oliver says that he will to everything he can to get her powers back. I, Normo *Oliver is concerned about how Skylar is handling not having her powers. *Oliver seems annoyed that Kaz wanted Skylar to pretend to be his girlfriend. *Oliver is worried about Skylar not fitting in. *When Oliver sees that Skylar is embarrassed during the carnival, he wants to go and help her. *Oliver feels like he let Skylar down by not being there for her. *Oliver apologizes to Skylar for not being there for her. *Skylar appreciates that Oliver needs her help, because it is her purpose in life. *Skylar kisses Oliver on the cheek after he apologizes to her. *Oliver told Kaz to watch out for her. *Oliver was staring at Skylar when he was stuck in the box. *Oliver yells at Kaz when fighting how he didn't take care of Skylar. *Oliver seems happy when Skylar tells him she might be going to his school. Sm’oliver’s Travels *Skylar teases Oliver about his new outfit. *Skylar is angry with Kaz for shrinking Oliver. *Skylar is worried about Oliver after he is shrunk. *Skylar wishes Oliver luck when he is going to go inside Citadel. *Skylar is worried for Oliver's safety. *Skylar catches Oliver when he is ejected from Citadel's body. *Skylar tells Oliver he is a true hero after he saves Citadel. Pranks For Nothing *Oliver wants Kaz to consult him about pranking Skylar. *Skylar didn't accept Kaz's proposal (peek-a-boo game) maybe because she likes Oliver. *Oliver tries to teach Skylar how to pull a prank. *Oliver tries to impress Skylar with his pranking skills. *Oliver looked annoyed and jealous of the prank Kaz and Skylar pulled. *Oliver looked annoyed because Kaz and Skylar were laughing together. *Oliver wishes that Skylar could use her powers. *Oliver thought Skylar was going to sacrifice herself so she could save them. *Skylar does not trust Oliver (and Kaz) doing a very great job. *Skylar wanted to go instead of Oliver (and Kaz). *Skylar pranks Oliver (and Kaz) along with Horace Diaz. It's Not the End of the World *Oliver fails miserably about lying to Jordan about his crush on Skylar. *Oliver tries to separate Jordan and Gus in a knight mascot costume. *Oliver doesn't want Skylar to like Gus. *Oliver tries to join the marching band for Skylar. *Oliver doesn't want Skylar to become a cheerleader because of the jocks. *Oliver has a picture of Skylar in his locker. *Oliver said to Skylar, "Believe me, I don't want you to be 'just Oliver's friend' either." *Oliver asked Jordan to keep Gus away from Skylar. *Oliver asked Timeline if there's any way that Skylar would fall for him. Quotes 'Saving the People Who Save People' 'I, Normo' 'Sm’oliver’s Travels' ''Skoliver Fanon'' ''Our Skolivers'' Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Main Characters Category:Pairings with Oliver Skoliver